The present invention relates to providing infrared absorptiveness, and has particular relation to providing such absorptiveness to a beryllium surface.
Infrared optics require the use of materials which are highly absorptive of infrared radiation. Unfortunately, infrared optics are often required in a nuclear hard environment, and the nuclear hard material of choice, beryllium, is reflective of Infrared radiation.